Because he was Caleb Hart, I married Him
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb are married, but one argument changed everything. Will Cornelia and Caleb ever rekindle their relationship before it's too late? CXCXP
1. Chapter 1

Cornelia and Caleb were now married, and like all couples do, they argued. A lot.

'Why do you always care about your makeup? I mean all it does is makes your face look priceless and fake.'

'You're saying I'm not pretty?' Cornelia asked her hands on her hips.

'Of course you are pretty. God dammit Cornelia, why can't you be like other girls?!' Caleb said exasperated at his wife.

'Because I am unique and other girls are pish posh.' Cornelia's voice began to become angry.

'Ugh! I wish I had never married you Cornelia!' Caleb yelled and Cornelia froze. 'I mean, we are only 18 and we're married! It was a stupid mistake. I love you with all my heart but…'

Cornelia stood still glaring at him, her eyes were cold.

'Cornelia?'

'Shut up!'

'Fine Blondie!'

'Are you criticising my hair colour?'

'Maybe I am.' Caleb narrowed his eyes.

'I hate you Caleb Hart! I hate you I hate you I hate you! Right that's it. I'm sending off for divorce papers.' Cornelia yelled. 'I'm crashing with Hay Lin.' Cornelia ran into the room and grabbed a bag. About 10 minutes later she had all her stuff and she left.

Caleb woke the next day and felt out for Cornelia.

'Babe?' cold realisation hit Caleb. She had left. Caleb got up and ran into the bathroom and saw only his stuff. The pink towel with yellow butterflies had gone, leaving only his blue one there. All the makeup and hair products were gone. Caleb blinked his tears away and ran to the wardrobe and tore the doors open. No clothes apart from hers were there. Caleb sank to his knees, she was truly gone.

Cornelia and Hay Lin had been together for three weeks.

'Corny, if you want a divorce, why don't you just send of for one now?' Hay Lin asked, tucking into some sushi with her chopsticks.

'I haven't had time.'

'I know. Have you told Taranee about you and Peter yet?' Hay Lin asked, setting her chop sticks down.

'No. I'll send of for the divorce papers tomorrow.'

'Really? You said that last week.' Hay Lin crossed her arms.

'Ugh, fine. I have to go on my date with Peter.'

'Corny you are still married!'

'Yeah but Caleb and I aren't in love any more.' Cornelia stuffed a stick of gum in her mouth and slammed the door shut.

'If only you knew how much Caleb still loves you Cornelia.' Hay Lin sighed.

Will was whistling to her self as she walked passed the park. Suddenly she saw Peter.

'Hey Peter!' she called and she walked towards him to see him and Cornelia kissing passionately outside the ice cream parlour with a large banana split in front of them.

'Will!' Cornelia cried.

'A word now.'

'What ever you say to me can be said in front of Peter.'

'Babe, it's OK, I'll go and get us some hot chocolate.' Peter got up and went into the store.

'Cornelia! You are married, how can you cheat on Caleb! He doesn't deserve it. Not someone as nice handsome as him.'

Suddenly Cornelia burst out laughing.

'I fail to see whats funny here.' Will crossed her arms.

'You like him don't you?' Cornelia dipped her spoon into the ice cream. Will blushed.

'You aren't mad?'

Cornelia put the ice cream in her mouth and looked at Will. 'You can have the bastard.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Me and Caleb had another argument and we're getting divorced.' Cornelia swallowed her ice cream.

'You are getting divorced over a tiny spat?' Will asked astonished. Cornelia put her spoon down and looked Will in the eyes.

'Caleb said he wished he hadn't married me. Doesn't that tell you something? He doesn't love me! When he got me pregnant, we had a lot of arguments so I aborted the baby!'

'What!'

'Yeah.'

'I don't believe you Corny.'

'Will! Ugh, fine. You know what, I quit. There I said it I QUIT! I quit being the earth guardian and I don't ever want to see you again. So you can go and tell Caleb that I've got the divorce papers and I want him to sign them cause he won't do it!'

'Maybe because he _loves_ you.' Will said raising an eyebrow.

'Just bug off Will.'

Will sat beside her. 'Cornelia, we _need_ you. All of WITCH does. You're our C and without us all together, our powers are weak and we can't save Meridian or Earth.'

'Tough Will, cause it's over.'

Suddenly Peter walked in with too steaming cups of hot chocolate.

'Bye Will. And don't forget to give that message to Caleb.'


	2. Chapter 2

Will walked to the Hart apartment and knocked on the door. It opened to see a very wrecked and shaking Caleb.

'Cornelia?' he asked.

'Caleb, it's Will.'

'Oh.' He muttered.

'Cornelia asked me to tell you that she's got the divorce papers and that she wants you to sign them.'

'If my baby wants it, then I'll do it.' Caleb got his coat and took his keys out and locked the door.

'Oh and Caleb.'

'Mm?'

'Cornelia's going out with Peter.'

'As long as she's happy I don't mind.'

Will's mouth dropped. Caleb really cared about Cornelia and that he would never care for her. Anger rushed in her.

'Are you going to let Cornelia win?'

'As long as she's happy, I'm happy.' Caleb brushed her off and walked into Hay Lin's house to see Peter and Cornelia making out on the sofa. Caleb cleared his throat and the two sprung apart.

'Hey man.' Peter smiled.

'Hi.' Caleb said in a flat voice. Cornelia's heart saddened when she heard his tone.

'Haven't seen you around lately.'

'I haven't left the house. Hay Lin offered to shop for me.'

'Really? She didn't say anything about it.' Cornelia said surprised.

'So where are the divorce papers?' Caleb asked.

'What?'

'If you want me to sign the divorce papers which you didn't tell me you had until Will told me, I would have signed them.'

'Oh so you did want to get rid of me.' Cornelia asked flaring up.

'No, as long as you're happy, I'm happy.' Caleb stated and he picked up a blue pen shakily and slowly began to write his name.

'What's wrong with his hand?' Peter whispered. Suddenly Caleb felt weak and just as he was about to start his surname, he collapsed.

Cornelia marched into the hospital.

'May I help you.'

'Cornelia Hart for Caleb Hart. I'm his wife. I wanna see him now!' Cornelia cried, tear threatening to leave her eyes.

'Ward 2, he's not doing well my dear. Doc said something about a broken heart.'

'Broken heart?' Cornelia didn't understand.

'Something happened to him lovie. Broke his heart, making his nerves collapse. Paralysing him until he collapsed. Think of anything that could have made it happen?'

'Well, I'm now going out with my friend's brother because we were getting a divorce.'

'Ah, there's the problem.'

'You broke his heart Mrs Hart. I would try and pick up the pieces in I were you.' The receptionist smiled as Cornelia's mouth hung open. She remembered back to the time Caleb had looked broken when she had left, the time he had said if she was happy then he was. He was dying from the heart. Cornelia rushed towards Caleb's room. Her only thought was him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Cornelia walked sheepishly into the hospital room. There she saw Caleb just lying there. A tear spilled down her perfect cheek. Cornelia took a seat by him and shook his arm.

'Caleb wake up!' she sobbed as the nurse entered.

'Miss, may I help you?'

'Why isn't my husband waking up?' Cornelia screamed at the nurse.

'Please Mrs Hart, we are doing every thing we can, but the problem is we can't determine the problem that caused his break down.' The nurse said calmly, making Cornelia feel even more guilty

'It's my fault.' She mumbled.

'No it's not dear.' The nurse reassured her.

'Yes it is, we had an argument and I walked out on him saying I wanted a divorce so I started dating someone else, he came in to sign the divorce papers and saw us kissing. Then he just fell. It's all my fault. He's nearly 19 for goodness sake! He's too young to die.'

'Sweetheart, talk to him.'

'What good will that do?'

'Do you love him?' the nurse asked. Cornelia looked at Caleb who was lying helplessly in his bed.

'I don't know.' She whispered.

'Obviously he loved you very much.'

'Will he ever wake up.'

'We don't know but the doctors have said that if he doesn't he wake up within the month, they will have to take him off treatment.'

'You mean, he'll die' Cornelia squeaked.

'A broken heart can only be mended by the one who broke it. If you don't love him and won't wake him up, there's nothing we can do. If he wasn't on life support, he would be dead.' The nurse put a hand on Cornelia's shoulder. 'You'll do the right thing hon.'

'And what's that?'

'You'll follow your heart. Now I have to attend to other patients.' The nurse walked out while Cornelia sat by Caleb again and took his hand. It was cold.

'Oh honey, I am so sorry.' Cornelia whispered. 'I'm sorry about ever thinking about a divorce, but you have to understand, maybe we weren't meant to be together. Maybe I should have been with Peter and you with someone else. You're a rebel. A rebel and a guardian don't mix sweetie.'

Caleb heard this and let a tear slip down his face, but he didn't open his eyes. Cornelia saw the tear slip down.

'Caleb, are you awake? Can you hear me?' she asked worriedly. Still Caleb kept his eyes shut. 'I hope you'll understand.' Cornelia got up and left.

Cornelia entered Hay Lin's apartment to see the divorce papers on the table, crumpled with Caleb's name half written on it. She remembered how he had fallen and how much he felt for her. Then she remembered that he gave up everything for her. He had given up going to Meridian; he had given up his life his duty everything for her.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt a small kiss on her neck.

'Peter, please stop it.' Cornelia laughed.

'How's Caleb?'

'Oh he's fine, he's just fine.'

'What was wrong with him?'

Cornelia panicked. 'They couldn't tell me. They said it was classified.'

'I see. I love you Cornelia.'

'Mm.' Cornelia couldn't bring herself to say the same words.

'Cornelia, when you get divorced, will you marry me?' Peter asked sheepishly. Cornelia tensed and Peter felt it.

'I understand if you don't want to.' Peter said sadly.

'I'll think about it Peter. I really don't know what to do. A part of me still loves him and also you.'

'Ok then.' Peter left the house, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Cornelia woke up and padded down stairs to see Hay Lin looking sad.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Cornelia asked and Hay Lin glared at her. 'What's with the evils.'

'It's been 3 weeks since you visited Caleb and today may I remind you is the 30th September.'

'So?' Cornelia walked to the cupboard and got out a bowl, filled it with cereal and milk and sat beside Hay Lin.

'Corny, today is the day they're taking Caleb off life support.'

Cornelia paled. 'Why didn't you remind me?'

'I wanted to see if you loved Caleb enough to remember. I guess I was wrong. From now on Corny, you'll be a widow who will immediately marry again to Taranee's brother. Your apartments empty now so you can go home. Tonight.' Hay Lin walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Cornelia didn't bother changing. She slipped into pink boots and a black coat and got into her Porsche.

Cornelia raced to the hospital and straight to Caleb's room. A doctor was in there.

'Ah, Mrs Hale. You haven't visited in a while. Busy with the bofriend?' he said not looking up from his work.

'Um...'

'You came just in time. We were going to take him off treatment at noon.' the doctor smiled and walked off. Cornelia sat by her husband.

'Caleb, please wake up. please, I don't want you to die.' Cornelia whispered. Still Caleb did not stir. Cornelia sighed.

'They're going to take you off treatment sweetheart. So, when you get to heaven, I want you to find someone special who will love you.' Cornelia began to cry and laid her head on his stomach. 'I'm gonna miss you Caleb. Hay Lin thinks I don't love you and that I forgot. I just didn't want to be here and seeing you so helpless. I was lost Caleb.'

What she didn't notice was that the guardians, Elyon and Yan Lin were outside watching and Will using the heart to hear the conversation.

'I don't know what to do. I mean when you told me that you had wished you had married me, I thought you meant it, but we always say stuff we don't mean.' Cornelia scrunched his hospital dress up, letting her tears soak through the sickly green material. 'Please don't go, I need you, I love you.' she whispered through her sniffles. Suddenly Caleb moved and Cornelia's eyes snapped open.

'Baby?' she asked and Caleb slowly opened his eyes.

'Did you mean that?' he asked weakly.

'Every word baby. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I'm going to break it up with Peter.'

Caleb smiled as the doctor came in.

'Mrs Hart, we're going to take Mr Hart off life support,'

'You don't have to doctor.' Cornelia smiled and the doctor wondered over to the bed to see Caleb awake.

'Mr Hart, how nice of you to join us.' The doctor smiled at Caleb and Caleb returned the smile. Cornelia stroked Caleb's brown hair back and kissed his forhead.

'I'll leave you two alone for a bit.' The doctor left.

'Oh Caleb baby, I thought I'd lose you. Hay Lin had a big go at me because I didn't visit you.'

Caleb's eyes wandered down. 'I was afraid Caleb!'

'It's OK. As long as we love eachother, it doesn't matter. We can now put the past behind us.' Caleb smiled and sighed.

'Do you wanna sleep a bit?' Cornelia asked, stroking his arm. Caleb nodded.

'I love you Corny.'

'Don't call me that honey!' Cornelia laughed. 'I'm gonna break it up with Peter, babe. Then we can start a real family of our own. Start again and have loads of kids.'

'Of course.'

'So, sleep tight Caleb and I'll visit you later.' Cornelia kissed his nose and walked out.

Cornelia walked into Peter's house.

'This is major!' she cried as she pulled back the curtains to show herself.

'Hiya babe.' Peter smiled. He handed her a biscuit and she took it. 'How's Caleb.'

'He's alive.'

'Are you gonna divorce him then?'

'Well…'

Peter came up to Cornelia and kissed her neck. Cornelia moaned.

'No! You have to end it with him!' Cornelia thought.

'Shall we continue this in bed?' he asked seductivly. Cornelia pushed Peter off.

'Look Peter, we need to talk.' Cornelia said nervously.

'About?' Peter asked.

'I can't do this with you anymore.' She said quietly.

'What?' Peter asked angrily.

'I can't do it! My place is with Caleb!' Cornelia cried.

'Oh, I see. You used me.'

'NO!' Cornelia cried.

'Then what?'

'When I saw Caleb in the hospital, I thought he was going to die! He's my _husband_ Peter. And I'm going to make it stay that way. We are going to have children and we're going to live happily ever after.' Cornelia turned to the door.

'Your life will be ruined without me!' Peter called. Cornelia slammed the door behind her and cried.

Will, Matt, Eric, Martin Elyon, Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma sat in Cornelia and Caleb's apartment waiting for the couple to reurn. Soon the door opened and the blonde beauty stepped in


End file.
